


Routines

by Tamari



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Don't Judge, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Or maybe family, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every afternoon, Evvy comes to see him. Briar & Evvy, written for 100W Week at Goldenlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

“Brush my hair?”

Briar wipes his muddy hands on a towel. “Gimme a second.”

It’s strange, this ritual they’ve adopted after returning to Emelan. No one’s ever taken care of Evvy; no one’s ever wanted Briar to care for them. It’s unfamiliar, but not unwelcome.

She plops down on a flagstone edging the garden. “How are the roses?”

“Almost ready to bloom.” 

Briar sits behind her, stretching his legs around hers so his toes dig into a patch of blue fescue. He starts detangling her hair with his fingers. Smiling, Evvy starts chattering about her malachite. 

Unfamiliar… but not unpleasant.


End file.
